


The Holy Tower

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Creature Fic, F/F, Help, M/M, Multi, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller





	The Holy Tower

Teams:  
  
1) A Ragtag Volunteer Army:  
Captain: Thomas Jefferson(Jinikini/Fox Spirit)  
Vice: James Madison (Nickar)  
  
Members:  
\- Arin Hansen (Weretiger)  
\- Dan Avidan (Siren)  
\- Dan Howell (Shapeshifter)  
\- Phil Lester (Illusionist)  
  
2) Revolutionary Set:  
Captain: Alexander Hamilton (Ghost)  
Vice: John Laurens (Alp)  
  
Members:  
\- Hercules Mulligan (Djinn)  
\- Marquis De Lafayette (Bajang)  
\- Charles Lee (Light Spirit)  
\- Samuel Seabury (Shapeshifter)  
  
3) Slay Queens  
Captain: Peggy Schulyer (Rokurokubi)  
Vice: Angelica Schuyler (Pyschic)  
  
Members:  
\- Elizabeth Schuyler (Fallen Angel)  
\- Maria Reynolds (Siren)  
\- Adrienne De Lafayette (Gorgon)  
\- Martha Washington (Human)  
  
4) Best Of Women  
Captain: Theodosia Burr Jr. (Angel)  
Vice: Angelica Hamilton (Neko)  
  
Members:  
\- Dolley Madison (Mermaid)  
\- Martha Manning (Has super strength)  
\- Sally Hemmings (Dog Hybrid)  
\- Theodosia Burr Sr. (Angel)  
  
5) GeOrGe.  
Captain: George Washington(Archdemon)  
Vice: George King(Banshee)  
  
Members:  
\- George Eacker (Light Spirit)  
\- Georges De Lafayette (Illusionist)  
\- Philip Hamilton (Wraith)  
\- Aaron Burr(Angel)  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Ability Listing:  
  
1) A Ragtag Volunteer Army:  
Thomas Jefferson: Energy Manipulator  
James Madison: Elemental  
Arin Hansen: Melee Fighter  
Dan Avidan: Summoner/Healer  
Dan Howell: Strategist  
Phil Lester: Informant  
  
2) Revolutionary Set:  
Alexander Hamilton: Strategist  
John Laurens: Energy Manipulator  
Hercules Mulligan: Informant  
Marquis De Lafayette: Melee Fighter  
Charles Lee: Elemental  
Samuel Seabury: Summoner/Healer  
  
3) Slay Queens:  
Peggy Scuyler: Informant  
Angelica Schuyler: Elemental  
Elizabeth Schuyler: Strategist  
Maria Reynolds: Summoner/Healer  
Adrienne De Lafayette: Energy Manipulator  
Martha Washington: Melee Fighter  
  
4) Best Of Women  
Theodosia Burr Jr: Summoner/Healer  
Angelica Hamilton: Strategist  
Dolley Madison: Elemental  
Martha Manning: Melee Fighter  
Sally Hemmings: Energy Manipulator  
Theodosia Burr: Informant  
  
5) GeOrGe:  
George Washington: Energy Manipulator  
George King: Elemental  
George Eacker: Strategist  
Georges De Lafayette: Informant  
Philip Hamilton: Melee Fighter  
Aaron Burr: Summoner/Healer  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Explanations:  
Captain:  
The most beneficial to the team, this doesn't mean they are the strongest, nor does it make every Captain have the some ability.  
  
Vice:  
The person who selected by the Captain, who assists the Captain in battle.  
°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°  
Energy Manipulator:  
Their job is to cast spells and manipulate energy in order to fight. They can't be human, since they need to be able to produce magic of some kind.  
  
Elemental:  
In combat, the Elemental manipulates Earth, Water, Fire, and Air in order to defend themself against attacks. In combat, the Elemental uses their abilities to assist the Melee Fighter.  
  
Melee Fighter:  
The Fighter's main focus is hand-to-hand combat, but they need to be fast and good at dodging. They also needs to be aware of their surroundings and get along with the Elemental, since the two will need to work together to help their team win.  
  
Summoner/Healer:  
The Summoner's main weapon is their voice. They use it in order to summon spirits or trick people, similar to the way a siren does. They also sing to heal or to kill people, which often makes the difference in the heat of battle.  
  
Strategist:  
The Strategist plans for certain set enviorments in combat. If the location of the fight is unknown, the Strategist tends to plan for the team's strengths, weaknesses, and what/who to be wary of.  
  
Informant:  
They gather information. Like a spy.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
AU's:  
Creature AU:  
(For reference)  
When people/characters are a specific creature, hybrid, or spirit of some kind. They could also be a normal human.  
  
Holy Tower AU:  
(Oof, this one...)  
People scale a tower of some kind in order to grant a wish, or to gain something, it depends on the plot of the story.  
  
Additional Information:  
\- Most of the people in this society ARE human.  
  
\- If you aren't human, you have to prove your worth by scaling the tower.  
  
\- Humans are allowed to scale the tower to help their friends.


End file.
